


Haunting

by BluLotuss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, He tries so hard, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Abuse, Relationship Goals, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Telepathic Bond, but he tries, iternal conflict, kenobi is his sweet self, kind of a fix it AU but still kinda not?, maul's an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluLotuss/pseuds/BluLotuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul finds himself lost again and without a clear understanding of his future. With his resources deplenished He eventually stumbles back to Tatooine where his life ended so long ago. The irony and the discoveries on the desert planet gives Maul uneasy and conflicting feelings. Old wounds are opened and old foes butt heads. Soulmate AU-ish. Some point after order 66, but before Rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to this, I haven't written a fan-fiction since middle school but I really really wanted to write this. Im also sorry its so short, I promise it will get longer as I write it.  
> If you have any questions please do ask 8)

  
Darkness was all he understood. He had been swimming in the pools of anger, passion and hatred for so long that now that he forgot how to swim, he was drowning.  
Maul focused on gripping the side of his detested caf instead of his surroundings. He was sat in a run down cantina on some Outer Rim planet that he didn't remember the coordinates or name of. He stared down into his caf and let his mind slowly think back through all of the lies, empty promises, and pain his master brought him. It was a cruel irony, Maul's life. Being reunited with his brother just to have him cut down in front of him. Having his mother pour all of her energy into restoring his broken mind, to the point of being unable to protect herself properly. She sacrificed herself for him, the first time anyone had ever done such.  
His free hand clenched, and he finally lifted the mug to take a sip of the hot liquid. He then realized that where he wound up was in fact very warm. And he was in all black. He looked up at the ceiling, his hood still attached to his head, snagged on one of his horns probably, and knocked back his caf, finishing it in several painful swallows. His free hand fell to his knee, and he took a deep breath before he pushed himself into a standing position.  
He threw some credits down on the bar and put his gloved hands in his pockets. He walked out of the cantina, swaying out of the way of a rowdy crowd on his way out, and walked down a small flight of stairs. "What’s the point anymore?" he asked himself as the hot breeze took his cape, billowing it behind him. Darth Maul was a tool, a utensil to do the bidding of his master, a man who had been the only person in his life who wasn't a machine. Maul looked up to his Master, and he hated him. Since then, he met and lead many people in battle. He had been the master. He had been the one in control. But he was no longer Darth Maul.  
He walked around the alleyways. If others were walking there, they avoided him and kept to themselves. He hid his presence as he always did as a defense mechanism. He was so good at it that most of the time he didn't even realize he was doing it. He found it in him eventually to pay attention to his surroundings, conditioning and habits do die hard after all, and decided he was probably on Tatooine again. Maul grumbled to himself, “How fitting.” He was almost too focused on the spike of anger in the back of his mind that he barely managed to pick up on a familiar presence.  
~*~  
The self exiled man wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was once someone of standing. He was respected and even fear and he didn't know how much he missed that feeling until it was gone. There was no one left. No one who mattered, no one he cared about. And it was his own damn attachments that made him so blind. His brother, his son, his love. Gone. Taken away by his own hatred and grief. Old Ben Kenobi was grieving. He allowed his feelings and attachments for Anakin to cloud his judgment. He hugged his shoulders as the wind kicked up. Sand almost made its way into his eyes but he closed them in time, letting the wind flow through his cloak. Once it was clear he opened his eyes again and pulled down his goggles. The dunes in the distance waved in the heat, it was quiet out here, allowing himself to really think about everything, all his failures and his blindness.  
The jedi wasn't sure how long he had been walking, Sith hells he wasn't sure how long it had been since he last ate. He was not tired nor hungry though and continued to climb the dunes. It wasn't long after he came to what looked like a small town did he begin to contemplate stopping and maybe resting. Ben made his way down the last mound of sand and into town. It didn't seem very populated, there was a small market square on his way in. The eyes that followed him about were unsettling, but it was something he was used to by now. The human contemplated on whether or not he should ask for the location of an inn, or just seek one out.  
Upon locating what looked like a cantina-gone-motel Ben stopped at the counter. It was the first time he had stopped walking for days, his legs began to scream as he began talking to the Toydarian. He handed her the credits and took the key, thanking her, and made his way up the stairs she directed him to. He squeezed past a drunk couple of Rodians before finally making it to his room. Ben unlocked the door and walked in. The room was dark and pretty dank, but despite the fact that the bed looked like the last resident it had was a Hutt, it appeared very welcoming at the moment. He exhaled deeply, walked to the table, and took his backpack off. It moved one of the table’s uneven legs with its weight, the old armor on the top weighing the leather down, and the bag toppled back slightly. The pair of light sabers dangled freely off the bag’s side. He caught a glimpse of the weapons and quickly turned his attention away from them to sit on the bed. He leaned back and the scent of the sheets flew up and covered him. And man did it reek. He took a mental note about really needing to wash the sheets before falling asleep, but before he could think more on the subject, he drifted completely off in the Force.  
~*~  
Maul could feel him. His senses weren't too clouded by his mental dread to ever forget the one who took it all from him. He jerked the cloak off and tossed it onto the single chair in his room. He couldn't escape him and it was wearing on him. Taking in a deep breath and fueling on the anger that surfaced he took the tunic off and tossed it on the chair as well and began to train.  
Taking a bottom floor room was crucial, for he wasn't exactly noisy but his soft movements would more then likely disturb a bottom floor resident if he wasn't careful. Old habits die hard, and while he was sure no one knew who he was here, he didn't care to call attention to himself. He began his routines with several planks interchanged with a dozen crunches. After a long time of this he moved his attention to doing wall jumps and pull ups. There was a make shift bar jammed in the refresher closet that he did his pull ups on. The extra metal on his body was strangely lesser in weight then his original lower half. However after several hours of regimen after regimen his lower half eventually slowed down. He glared at the ceiling as he grumbled softly to himself as he was forced to sit down. Maul stared down at the light on his belt flashing red. The Zabrak Force pulled the small cord connected to the wall and plugged it to the side of the belt turning the light yellow again. His nose scrunched in irritation and leaned back, crossing his arms. The room was silent. It didn't cross his mind to allow the sleep to take him, but before he could retaliate he was out. 


End file.
